Silver's Regret
by Batmans Little Helper Teehee
Summary: "My forehead was pressed against the wall as well as my fists as I continued to sob my heart out. I heard the door creak open, but didn't bother to look up. I knew it was my blue hero, but I didn't was to see him, he wasn't my hero anymore." Re-post. WARNING: Yaoi, Rape, Sonilver, one-sided Silvourge.


_**Silver's regret.**_

_**Uh yeah hey, I had this story up before, but FF took it down because there was a swear word in the summary, wow, end of the world stuff I know right? But someone (can't remember who it was sorry T_T ) noticed it was gone, and was all sad and stuff, that was a while ago, but now i'm like "Ah sure whyyy noot? I'll be shmad and repost it!" So yes, to people re-reading it, have fun again, and to new little delicious readers, enjoyyy the sexyness ;)**_

_**Silver's POV**_

I lay there still, no longer caring about the ice cold touch of the tile floor. I just stared up at the cieling, the sight of a spider catching my eye. It was sort of big, but that didn't bother me, no insects bothered me really, at times I imagine insects being the cause of my death, either by biting me and injecting me with an incurable venom, or have the blood drained out of me by thousands of mosquitoes. "If only death would be so kind as to take me." I sighed as I sat up, wincing at the ache of my body, I had finally had enough of the tile floor. Once up on my feet I turned towards the bathroom mirror above the sink, I gasp at the sight of my reflection. Th-that white hedgehog was me? "Ugh, no way." I groan and place both my hands on either side of the sink, balancing myself as I leaned forward. My quills were a mess, my furr untamed and unbrushed, there was dried in semen on the side of my muzzle. Blood stained my cheek and upper lip, and I barely recognised my own eyes, well one of them, since the left eye is bruised and swollen shut, but anyways, usually my eyes look sort of brighter, they always had that sparkling emotion in them, specially whenever I heard Sonic come in through the door, but now, they were just dull and almost lifeless. "My god, you ugly bastard." I chuckled as I ran a hand though my hash plant like hair, as I thought about the past five days.

"Hmmm let's see, hmmm Monday was when I got a note from Sonikku." I shudder at the thought of it. Sonic had not come to visit on the weekend like he promised, that depressed me a bit, I didn't even get an explination or a heads up, I could of hung out with Amy, instead of sitting around for two days, with a romantic meal for two, but was only eaten by one. That hurt, but when Miles dropped by with the note, saying that he had unintentionally been away, apparently he was dragged off to a Club, by Knuckles, Shadow, hell even Jet helped drag him off. That stung me a little too, why wasn't I invited? Guess I would of cramped Sonic's style. I would of asked Sonikku about it later, as Tails did say that my blue hero would drop by before the day ended. No such luck. I waited, and waited, I never even got anything to eat, or drink or even took a bathroom break. I just sat on the couch, waiting, like an obediant little dog. Ugh, I hate that I acted like that just for him, even after all the promises that were broken, I still waited, but when it came to two in the morning, I needed sleep, I was too tired to even care about my stomach, growling at me, wanting to be fed, I just fell asleep as soon as I lay down on the couch, I was out like a firefly that had just been squashed.

Again I shudder at the memory of that day, but it was not as bad as Tuesday afternoon. After I had awoken, I quickly sat up, and pathetically started to call my beloved's name, despite the fact I knew he wasn't even there, but I was just a love struck idiot, or err still am, ah I don't know what I am anymore, besides heartbroken, hungry, dehydrated and violated. Anyways, on the Tuesday, after I had done a pathetic search for Sonikku, I decided I needed some fresh air. So, like any other dope, I went outside and was automatically blinded by the sun's rays. But after a moment my eyes had gotten used to the light, and I could see! Not that there was anything exciting to see anyway, but still. Closing the door behind me, I started down the street, ignoring any human who "Kyahhh'd" at the sight of me, I dunno why they do that, but as long as I have some fans I guess, it's ok? Anyways, I continued walking down the street, who do I just so happen to bump into?! Not Sonic. It was Knuckles, but that wasn't a bad thing, he was with Sonikku all weekend, so I thought that Knuckles would know where he was. But when I greeted the gurdian he merely glared at me and huffed "What do you want, Silver?" I knew he was cranky, but seriously, I think he had a hangover. I had asked him, nicely, if he had seen Sonic at all since the weekend. And I didn't like his reply, I still don't, he smirked at me "Wouldn't you like to know." he chuckled darkly, and walked off. That creeped me out, it left me with a bad feeling, so in a vain attempt to escape from the feeling, I ran off down the street, and headed for the park. My little sanctuary, you had to walk through a forest to actually get to the playground area, but that's not really where I wanted to go, I just wanted to get to MY tree. There was a large tree, it was hollow, I stumbled upon it once when I got caught in rain and over time, it became my place to hide when I wanted to be alone.

I remember spending the rest of the day in that tree, trying to figure out where Sonikku might be, but by the time night had fallen, I decided to head home, I was cold, tired and hungry. But on the way home, I decided that the next day I'd pay Sonic a visit this time, he's sure to be home, or at least Miles could tell me where he was. When I had made that decision, I felt a little happier, feeling sure I'd get all the answers I needed by tomorrow, but I always was a stupid little kid. I remember being so happy with my imaginary result, that, I wasn't even paying attention to the route I was taking, I ended up in a rough looking area, people were out on the streets, huddled around a trash can fire, some pushing trolley's with junk in them, it was awful, my heart went out to them, but that was before a small group of rough looking guys came over to me, whistling and howling like dogs. I remember pleading in my mind that they wouldn't try to harm me, yes I did have the awesome power of psychokensis, but, my excuses were fair, I was tired, my stomach growled for food, my hydration level was dropping, and my heart and mind were battling with one another, my heart was aching, while my mind decided that everything would be ok. It's ironic, my heart and mind switched places that day.

Anyways, the humans kept coming towards me, but I held my breath kept my eyes staring down at my boots, and I walked on, hoping they'd figure I'm not worth their time. But it seemed, Lady Luck decided to piss on my boots, and slap these guys in front of me and of course JUST HAD to make sure these guys loved to screw anything new and shiny that came into the shop. Fuckin' whore!

When I looked up again, the five of them had surrounded me, my ears had fallen flat against my skull, I really didn't need trouble, not when I was too bleedin' tired to defend myself! I remember one of them grabbed my shoulders, pulling me back into him, as my back hit his chest, his arms wrapped around me tightly, I shivered when he pressed his growing erection against my ass. Oh cheese, and to make it worse, two of the men started stakling towards me, reaching their hand out to touch and groap me. Of course I struggled, but the mans grip tightened, my ribs began to hurt, it got a little harder to breath. Well fuck me, my life sucks, that was the worst day ever, even after they let me go. When the rest of the men came towards me ready to touch, pinch, and groap, they were stopped by a voice yelling "Oi!" each man growled, but backed away from me, and the guy holding me sighed, then released me. I could breath! I watched the men leave, and I couldn't help a sigh of relief, thank Prime! Phew! I then looked over in the direction the voice came from, a grin came to lips as I saw my hero still there "Hey!" I waved over at him, and he started walking towards me. But as he came closer, I felt my heart beating faster! Th-this person looked soooo familliar!

Ohhh Optimus my fictional beloved autobot, why was I born so cute, yet so fucking retarded?! Ugh! I remember just staring at that guy, my heart pounding in my chest. See, he looked so much like my Sonikku, same form, same quill style from what I could tell, but when he came over, I saw he had on a leater jacket and his fur wasn't blue! Nope, it wasn't my Sonikku, that disappointed me, least I didn't pull an Amy and fucking squeeze the guy to death. But still I was greatful for him saving me and all, so I smiled at him "Thanks for savin' my ass." I chuckled. The hedgehog before me flashed me a toothy grin, I couldn't help but shiver when I saw his sharp teeth, and that's when he grabbed both my wrists and pulled me towards him. My eyes widened and my head rested on his shoulder, I felt his lips at my ear, his hot breath blowing against it, I shuddered as he began to speak "Ohh, it's not saved, just yet babe." and after that, everything went black.

I feel like vomitting at the memory of when I woke up the next morning. Ironically enough I found myself in this house, in mine and Sonikku's bedroom. Aww you dunno how relived I was, I was in the bed, blanket up to my chin, all nice and warm, but I began to panic, when I found I couldn't move my arms. They were fucking handcuffed to the head of the fucking bed! I remember screaming the house down, screaming every curse under the sun, while trying to pull myself free, which hurt like hell. "Heyy, hey babe relax, you'll hurt yourself if you keep that up." I heard someone chuckle. I froze and turned my head towards the door, and there stood that fucking green hedgehog. "Y-you bastard! Take these fucking things off me now o-or I-" I lost my voice when he started walking towards the bed. My heart was pounding in my chest. I turned my head away when he climbed onto the bed next to me. Again I felt his lips at my ear, I couldn't help but shiver. "O-or you'll do what babe?" he purred, and grabbed my chin, and turned my head, forcing me to look at him. I only glared, and in return he only laughed "You look cute when yer tryina be angry, no wonder ole Blue wants your ass so badly." After he said that I felt my cheeks become warmer. Bollox!

The green hedgehog laughed again and began to run his fingers through my hash plant like hair. "Yeah, I met Blue in that new club that opened up a month ago Club V or Club B whatever the fuck it's called. Anyway, Babe, when I saw Blue there, I was pissed off, went up to him, pick a bit of a fight, but saw that he was so pissed he couldn't see ha! Some role model right! Gettin' locked with all his little Bum Chums, all cept you, I think that's a bit unfair, right?"

He leaned in more, his nose now rubbing against mine, I opened my mouth to speak, but he interrupted me "I don't think it's fair, specially after what he's done." he whispered, and then moved away, a smirk on his lips. I just stared at him wide eyed as I stuttered "Wh-what di-id Son-nikku d-do?" he chuckled again "I'll tell ya, if ya promise to be a good little hedgie, and behave, kay?" I didn't even think about it I just quickly nodded my head "Yes, I promise." the emerald coloured hedgehog let out another laugh as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a tiny silver eye. "Now, I'll take the cuffs off, but you can't misbehave or I'm afraid you will have to suffer the consicuences. But I guess there's not much you can do anyways, since I have these beauties" he purred as he reached into his pocked again and pulled out MY FUCKING BRACELETS! Ugh he was a fucking prick!

I grit my teeth but nodded "Fine, I'll be a good little mother fucker, just tell me what happened!" I yelled, and the emerald hog chuckled as he unlocked the cuffs "You've a filthy tongue ya know, later we'll have to clean it." he chuckled again as he took the cuffs and tossed them too the floor. I sat up, rubbing my now redened wrists. I looked up at the hedghog, who gave me a toothy grin "Almost forgot, the name's Scourge. Get it right babe. I already know who you are Silvs, or what was it the Blue Blunder called ya, Fluffy?" he laughed and I blushed in embarrasment "A-are you going to fill me in or what?" The laughter stopped and the hedgehog cleared his throat. "Yeah, right. So as I was saying your 'Sonikku' was so drunk he would of thought Rosy looked hot! No jokes kid! He didn't really seem ta cop on to who I was, he offered me drinks, of course I couldn't deny a free drink! Ehem, as we drank he kept going on about you, tellin' me who you were, and all that jazz, even told me how much you loved cock sucking! And told me how gooooood you were at it too. Also told me that you were still a tight little vrigin, waitin util the big day" he smirked at me, and I looked away blushing furiously. "F-fuck you, j-just hurry up and g-get t-to the pa-art I ne-eed to know." Scourge chuckled but gave in "After he told me all those sexy little things about you, oh and the prick even tells me where you lived, hah, lucky it was me he told, and not some pedo, right Fluffy." he purred, I was getting irritated I glared at him "Fucking go on!" "Alright, relax kid." he chuckled before going on again "Right, so after he told me all about YOU, the ancient emo-hog comes over and starts whispereing on Blue's ear, by the look of it, Blue was lovin everything he was sayin, hah, I never knew Blue had such annoying drunken giggle, did my fuckin head in. Anyway, Shads took the blue furball by the hand, and into the back room. I was still there for like quater of an hour and the prick never came back out. Musta been lovin' the old bastards co-" "STOP IT!"

Scourge just frowned at me and huffed "You wanted to know, Babe, just tellin ya what I saw." I felt my heart break, and tears began to form in my eyes "H-he wouldn't do that w-with Sh-Shadow! I-I know him! A-and shadow would never do that! H-he's my friend! H-he wou-ldn't betray me, th-they both wouldn't b-etray me li-ike this! Th-they care about m-me! And I KNOW S-Sonik-ku loves me!" that made Scourge chuckle bitterly "Open yer eyes Babe, love is bulllllllshiiiiiit, and you can't trust that prick ever again." he said as he scooted a little closer too me. I looked up at him, tears freely flowing down my cheeks. "I thought he loved me." he shrugged "Maybe he did, but got fed up of waitin' for you to let him fuck ya! You really shoulda known this, Blue boy isn't one to be tied down, maybe he thought he could get you out of that little phase." he chuckled darkly, and I cringed "S-stop it, just stop it! Y-you've told me what I-I needed to kn-ow, n-now please go!" I cried, gripping the blanket tightly.

When I heard him growl, I shivered, my ears fell flat against my head as I looked back up at him. He was pissed! "That's the thanks I get for warning ya of what Blue prick can do? I get tossed out?!" he growled, I couldn't help but glare "You fu-fucking knocked me out and h-handcuffed me to my own b-bed! Why sh-should you de-deserve more?" That was it, he lunged at me, grabbing my arms and pinning them above my head as he straddled me "S-stop!" I yelped, he growled and leaned into close, his nose brushed against mine, my eyes were wide, while his own showed anger. "Who fucking saved your virgin ass from those humans? Me! I deserve something for my serivce!" I was squirming beneath him "Wh-what do you want then!" He smirked, ohh that smirk, made me feel so sick. I began to quiver beneath him. "Well since I saved your ass, and told you that Blue is a cheating prick, I think I deserve the one thing he could never get from you." "N-no! No! You ca-MPH!" I was cut off by a pair of lips being forfully pressed against my own.

While his tongue lapped at my lips for entrance, one of his hands released my wrist, which was then grabbed by his other hand. His free hand began to roam my body, fingers raking through my fur, until he reach the place between my legs. So quickly I opened my mouth, letting his tongue slip in. Better him having my mouth than touching prvate areas. I kissed him back, and I hated every minute of it, I felt like I was betraying Sonikku, even though he was the one who hurt me first. More tears came to my eyes, and then the kiss was broken, I turned my head to the side, small whimpers escaping my lips. He released both my wrists, and leaned in close to my face again. "Your such a fucking whimp, Babe. " he moaned in annoyance. "Look, Blue fucked someone else, so now the only way to get back at him, is for YOU to fuck someone else. Someone like me, perhaps?" he purred as he slid his tongue across my lips. "Well what do ya say, Babe?" I swallowed hard and blinked a few times, allowing more tears to flow. "N-no, I don't want to do that to him.B-besides, I-I want to save myself." I couldn't help but blush. "Oh you are such a little mother fucking bitch!" he roared and punched me in the face, before quickly crushing his lips against mine. I moaned in pain as he kissed me, his tongue plunged into my mouth, and I automatically clammped my teeth down on it. He roared in pain and I let go, I took this as my escape moment. I shoved him off me and slid off the bed, only to have one of my quills grabbed and pulled back!

With a yelp I fell back onto the bed next to Scourge. He gabbed me and slammed his fist into my stomach, winding me. I gasped for air, and Scourge just laughed as he pinned me on my back, this giving him pleanty of time for his hands to molest my private area. Ugh, he was a sick bastard! When I could breath again, I tried fighting back, which just pissed him off even more and he pressed his erection against my tight hole and...

Ugh I shiver at the thought ot what he did to me, and after taking my virginity, the prick didn't even bother to help me clean up, he just dumped me here in the bathroom. Looking into the mirror again I can't help but laugh at how much I look like a pitiful love sick whore. All I ever did was love tha blue hedgehog, and in return, he fucks someone else, my best friend of all people! "But that's fine, that's ok, I don't care anymore, I really don't because if those two are happy screwing one another then I am fucking over the moon." I chirped still staring into the mirror, shaking my head at the bastard standing there.

"Who the fuck are you? You white prick! You can't keep your man! Then you go and get yourself raped! Well fucking done Silvs, well done you niieve bastard!" I slammed my fist into the wall, my first next to the mirror. I continued to stare as tears formed in my eyes, and I began to sob. Everything I said was true, and it hurt so much. "Between that and the pain in my ass." I whimpered as I placed my hand on the glass, hiding my reflection, and I looked away. I don't want to see THAT anymore, I don't want to see what a pathetic excuse of a whore I am.

I walked towards the door, heading for my bedroom so I could at least feel like shit in comfort, but I froze when I heard the slamming of a door "Shit, Scourge is back." I curse, but my eyes widened when I heard "Silver?! Are you here?! Please be here! Silver?!" I-I knew that voice "S-Sonikku." I whispered, more tears rolling down my cheeks. With a heart wrenching cry I slammed the side of my fists into the wall, sobbing as I slid down to the floor. My ears twitched as I heard foot steps rapidly climbing the stairs, till they slowly came towards my direction.

My forehead was pressed against the wall as well as my fists as I continued to sob my heart out. I heard the door creak open, but didn't bother to look up. I knew it was my blue hero, but I didn't was to see him, he wasn't my hero anymore. My ears fell flat when I heard him gasp "S-Silver?" he suttered and gulped. I never looked up at him I just stayed staring at the pale green tile wall. I stiffened when I felt his hand on my shoulder "S-Silver please, what happened to you?" He whispered as he knelt down next to me. With a flinch I shut my eyes tightly, not wanting to see him. "Leave me alone hedgehog! J-just go away! I don't n-need you to pretend you lo-ove me!" I cried out, my body trembling. Fuck my life.

Sonic removed his hand from my shoulder. 'Good maybe he's leaving me alone.' I thought, quite relieved until he grabbed both my shoulders and forced me to turn around. He gasped as what he saw, and I looked up at him, tears still rolling down my cheeks. He gently traced his thumb over my swollen eyes, making me wince. "Silver..." I turned my head away "Silver, I need to know what happened to you." He asked softly, as he gripped my chin gently, forcing me to look him in the eye. "Silver, you have to tell me, what happened, who hurt you?" he asked, his voice more stern. "What does it matter to you hedgehog? You don't want me anymore, you threw me away like garbage. You, and m-my best friend of all people! You prefer Shadow's company now, don't you? I was told what happened at Club V, it explains why you haven't been around in days." I choke back a sob and turn away from him.

"Wh-what are y-ou talking about Fluffy?" he stuttered. I slammed my fist into the floor "You know damn well you cheating bastard!" I cried! More tears squeezing out of my eyes. I stared at him, anger, pain, sadness, regret all in my heart, each causing a seperate pain, but combined creating the feeling of hand gripping my heart tightly and sqeezing it, letting it go, then grabbing it again. Sonic looked so utterly confused as he spoke "I have no idea what your talking about Silver, honestly! Look, I know I shouldn't have ignored you the past few days. I was supposed to meet you on Monday, but I got caught up in something with Shadow." when I saw that blush on his face, the hands gripping my heart never ceased."S-So you and Sh-Shadow a-are?" His eyes widened and he shook his head wildly "NO! No! Of course not! Shads my friend, and your my BOYFRIEND Silver! I would never go behind your back!" He growled, and I whimpered and tried scooting backwards, but hit a wall. "H-he lied to me?" I sobbed and covered my face with my hands "Look, I did get dragged to the club, and I wanted to bring you with me, believe me, but, they wouldn't allow it. I was pissed, but then I was told the reason why" he smiled sadly and gently reached out his hand to me, gently stroking my cheek. "They got me to talk to the manager of the club, to see if we could use it as the venue for your birthday. It was Shadow's idea, I know it should of been mine, I guess Shad's cares about you more sometimes." He laughed nervously."That's why I haven't been around, but I came looking for you on tuesday, and you weren't there, I wanted to take you out, you know, before today." He whispered sadly as he continued to stroke my face. "Tell who did it, tell me who ruined your day? It's your birthday Silver! Tell who ruined it! Tell me who hurt you!" He growled loudly. I shook my head rapidly, realizing the mistake that was made. "He li-ied to me! He lied!" I screamed, my body trembling. I was then pulled into a warm embrace by the blue hog. I cried into his chest, as he wrapped his arms around me. "Silver, please who lied to you?" I gripped his shoulders tightly and looked up at him. He bit his lip as he stared at me "Wh-who lied to you, S-Silver." he whispered. "Scourge. Scourge. Scourge. Scourge. Scourge!" I sobbed "He lied! He told me! You! And Shadow! He lied to me! Payment! He took payment!" I continued sobbing, slamming my fists into his chest. I felt so stupid. Oh wait I am stupid. Why did I believe him?

I looked up at Sonic when I felt his hold on me tighten painfully "Ah, S-Sonikku y-" he cut me off "What, what pyament did he take, Silver?" I opened my mouth to say, but I stopped and hid my face in his chest. "Please don't make me say it." I whispered. That's when I heard him gulp, and his hands travelled down my body, I shivered when his hands cupped my ass. I squirmed when I felt one of his fingers gently trace over my abused hole. I burried my face in his chest not wanting to see his expression. My body relaxed a little when he removed his hand, but it became stiff when I heard a deep growl. "S-Sonikku, I-I'm so sorry!" I sobbed, and he just wrapped his arms around me, holding me so tightly. "Silver never think that this is your fault, it's mine, I once took his freedom away, and he tainted something so special to me. I'll kill him, I'll kill him." he whispered into my ear, but I never said anything I just continued to cry.

And that's what I did for the rest of the night, cried. I regret ever doubting my Sonikku, I regret ever believing that bastard, I regret, I regret him taking my innocence away. Fuck that's alot of regret.

_**End~3**_


End file.
